A Day at the Office
by misscalculated68
Summary: Renji is a daydreamer who thinks that his interest in his captain have gone unrecognised.


It'd been a long morning for Renji, he had a stack of reports to write which meant that he'd be staying behind after work until they were completed. Oh how sad, extra work that meant he'd be able to be in the same room as his crush. Heartbreaking.

Over the years he'd 'admired' his captain, Renji had developed his own methods of looking without being seen to be looking at him and every now and again he'd change the methods so that he wasn't questioned for staring. Captain Kuchiki would never know, not that he wouldn't mind him knowing. He had no chance with the man though, they were poles apart. Byakuya Kuchiki was born with a silver spoon in his mouth whilst Renji Abarai was born with garbage in his.

Put simply, Captain Kuchiki wouldn't spot an admirer if he came up and bit him on his ass, he was clueless, had no time for such frivolity.

Today his approach would involve him holding two sets of papers in the air with a gap of a couple of millimetres in between that he could admire his Byakuya through, he'd look intelligent and score brownie points at the same time. Genius.

Just before midday whilst Renji was flipping through a folder from the middle of the stack, he heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the room. Should he look up? Should he ask if his could-be, lover was ok? Hmm, just ignore, just ignore. This was tougher than he thought, e wanted to be over there at his side.

The sigh came again. _Ok this is getting harder to ignore. _

Renji looked up at his captain, opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out! What the fuck? He stood, clutching onto his throat. What happened to his voice?

Meanwhile, Captain Kuchiki, who already knew why he had no voice, stood up, stalked over in the way that only Byakuya could and laid both hands on Renji's shoulders. "Do not worry, Abarai, I have something that will help you regain your voice. I believe you have been slipped a poison of sorts. Fear not, it is not deadly but there is only one substance that will bring your voice back and only I can administer it. Follow me, Abarai."

The redhead felt his face heat and his cock spring to life, was his captain seducing him?

He fell in behind his captain, who lead him into his private quarters,locked the door and sat him down on the end of the bed. He took a slender finger and tipped Renji's chin up to look him in the eyes, Renji was noticeably hard now, Byakuya could see . "Abarai, close your eyes," Byakuya insisted, in a sultry voice.

Renji shut his eyes, tightly. He never questioned orders from his captain. If he said jump into an active volcano he'd do it. Whilst Renji was contemplating the hardness between his legs and how he wished Byakuya would assist him with it, there was a rustling sound. Was it clothing being removed? His pulse quickened, sweat prickled his forehead then there was a silence which made his adrenaline pump even stronger.

Byakuya stepped in front of Renji, the suspense was killing the poor redhead, he was practically hyperventilating right now. His captain spoke, again, in a seductive tone. "Open your mouth, Renji," he almost moaned to the redhead.

Renji complied. A second later he could almost taste his captain. In anticipation, he opened wider and stuck out his tongue and was rewarded, thereafter, with a silky smooth texture complete with salty, precum already. _Captain, do you want this as much as I do?_ Oh, he'd died and gone to heaven. Dammit he wanted to groan right now.

As if he was party to Renji's thoughts, Byakuya moaned, deep and long. The contact of Renji's rough tongue and lips on his sensitive skin was too much, even a man of his stature and breeding couldn't withhold his pleasure in. "Renji, hold can open your eyes now too," he said hoarsely.

That voice, damn, it was too much. Renji had imagined this for years, felt like millenia. He was here now with Byakuya's cock in his mouth and apparently it was the only cure for the poison he'd been administered. He had absolutely no complaints there. He'd take it as a cure for hiccups. He reached out one of his hands and took his captain's cock, wrapping his big fingers around it, it felt hot and fuck he wanted to bury himself inside the man stood in front of him right now but that wasn't on offer.

The cool captain wasn't looking so cool now. He reached out a hand to Renji's head to steady himself but hesitated. Renji, boldly, reached out and guided the hand back towards his head, undoing and setting his long red locks free whilst he was there. Byakuya whimpered, he heard it, loud and clear! So he liked his hair huh? Renji ran his fingers through his hair, for added sex appeal, it never failed to work for all the other people he'd bedded. It worked. Byakuya too ran his slim fingers through it then firmly anchored them in it, his eyes half closed, worshipping Renji's face with his cock hanging out of his mouth.

"Renji, you may begin," he said, in his most controlled tone which wasn't very convincing to Renji because he'd seen controlled and this was not it. "I...it...please continue, Abarai."

Oh, so we've gone back to Abarai? Hmm, well we'll see if I can make you say Renji again. The redhead reached his hands around behind Byakuya and kneaded his captain's firm buttocks. Oh to have his face buried between them right now. Byakuya jumped but complied as the hands guided him toward Renji, thus sinking deeper into his lieutenants salivating orifice.

Byakuya, the king of control, opened his mouth to speak and found that his vocal chords had been hijacked . "Ohhh, Abarai," he moaned, breathily.

Renji upped his game. He repeatedly, swallowed Byakuya until his nose touched the captain's inky black pubic hair, massaging with his tongue and sucking hard before he withdrew. He did this a few times, watching the expression on Byakuya's face morph from straight-laced to fuck-me-over-the-desk.

Renji thought that Captain Kuchiki had an amazing vocal range.

_I hope this room is soundproof...this is only gonna get worse, or better, he thought, whilst grinning around the cock in his mouth._

Byakuya anchored his hands on Renji's broad shoulders, the cloth slipped and sadly the top of his uniform slid down to his elbows revealing his muscular, tattooed body. Byakuya's hands were cool and soft, Renji saw the fingers and wanted to suck those too, just for the hell of it, so he gently prised one of the hands off his shoulder whilst his bewildered captain watched and sucked on two of his fingers whilst he lazily pumped his slicked cock.

"OH! A-Abarai! What are you doing?!" the captain moaned, loudly.

_I'm making you suffer for doing this to me just so I get to give you a blowjob and because you feel the same way as I do and never let on, Mr Cool Facade. I know i wasn't poisoned by just anyone, i'm not that stupid. I'm gonna enjoy getting my voice back and maybe i'll milk it for all it's worth, Renji thought, giggling inwardly at the pun he'd thought up._

By now, Byakuya had started to shed his steely facade and was wildly, thrusting into Renji's hand, the finger sucking had done its bit but ahh, it was time to finish this. He released his suction on the beautifully manicured fingers with a noisy slurp replacing the hand on his shoulder.

Byakuya stilled as Renji approached, eyeing his captain all the way to his dripping cock. The tension in the air was electric. A small gasp came from Byakuya's mouth when Renji stuck out his tongue to lap up the precum, teasing his slit and licking his head.

"Dammit Abarai! Stop tormenting me!" came the order. "Do you want your voice back or not?!"

_Oh I want my voice back, just not yet. This is pure gold._

Renji lifted the captain's cock and wrapped his mouth, gently around one of his balls, tonguing it and massaging it with his lips, he felt nails in his shoulders at this point and the distinct sound of hyperventilation. That same tongue licked it's way back up to the top of the leaking cock and slid just the head into his mouth, tightening his lips and bobbing back and forth to the delight of the man on the receiving end who was practically whimpering.

Byakuya had long since given up any sense of decorum. His hips thrust at Renji in THE sexiest rhythm that the redhead had ever seen, his hands found their way into his long red hair again and tightened, like his ballsack.

Renji wanted to cum there and then. He did, however, feel that his dear captain was close to cumming and it was time to regain his voice so he withdrew, licked his lips and gazed lovingly up at the man he'd give his life for and in one smooth motion, took him all the way down his throat. The reward was a moan with what sounded like a sob at the end. With his hand around the captain's cock, he pumped and sucked until the captain got 'that' look in his eyes.

Byakuya Kuchiki, looked down into his subordinates eyes, panting and thrusting. "Ahh Abarai! I'm...almost...there!"

Abarai sucked harder, Kuchiki fucked faster. If he could groan now he would, his own hardness ached for release but that could wait.

Byakuya's thrusts grew erratic, his moans turned to whimpers and his stormy, grey eyes bored into Renji's soul. Renji quickly wet two of his fingers before sliding one of his hands up behind Byakuya and between his buttocks. His fingers sought out and found the captain's entrance and gently massaged it whilst he returned to sucking his cock. Byakuya's knees buckled at the sudden but not unwelcome invasion as Renji's probing fingers searched for and found their target causing the captain to curse and thrust into Renjis throat.

_Aha, found it, now can I have my voice back, Byakuya?! _

Byakuya read his thoughts, he impaled Renji's throat again with his cock and released his load, gripping into the poor man's shoulders fiercely as he fucked his face."Hnn, Renji! Renji! Oh fuck, Renji!"he roared, quivering as he slid down into Renji's embrace as he wrapped his arms around his captain, wondering if this was a one-off.

Sure enough, moments later, Renji found his voice. "Captain? It was you wasn't it? That 'poisoned' me."

Captain Kuchiki had straightened himself out and sat down beside Renji. He turned to look at his subordinate with an expression that, to Renji, looked almost like he found him attractive? Byakuya's eyes seemed to be seeing him in a new light. He remembered his hair, it was pretty dishevelled as was his clothing. His captain saw too and gently helped him lift his uniform back into place, his fingers stopped to play, lovingly, with the long red hair that he'd always wanted to let loose for his captain.

After some thought, Byakuya spoke up."Yes, Renji, it _was_ me," he said softly."I...I know how you look at me from your desk, i've known for a very long time and I know that you don't think much of me because of my status but…"

Renji couldn't help the internal elation that he felt. Byakuya Kuchiki was struggling to put his feelings into words but what angered him was that Byakuya thought that he saw his position in society as a reason to hold no affection for him so he interrupted him, angrily. "Hold on a minute, sir! I do look at you, yes. You're beautiful, sir, if you don't mind me saying but I think the world of you!" Renji felt his throat tighten at the hurt he felt and tried to keep it out of hs speech. "I know that i'm not in your league and i'll probably have to carry on making up ways to stare at you from behind my paperwork even when they marry you off to some beautiful woman, i'll still be staring at you like some sad pervert from the wrong side of town."

Byakuya was taken aback. His subordinate had never spoken this boldly to him before. He appreciated his honesty and bravery whilst everyone else skirted round him and tried to ass kiss their way into his favour."Renji, I apologise for making assumptions and thank you for your kind compliments." He took one of Renji's hands in his own, the hands that had brought such pleasure to him alongside his mouth. He massaged the back of Renji's hand with his thumbs and stroked his fingers whilst he tried to think what to tell his subordinate."I did plan this, Renji. " He released an uncharacteristic but sad laugh. "I didn't do this flippantly, Renji. I did have a purpose and that was to show you that I do know more than I let on. I see and feel you when you sit opposite me. I may look like a stuffed shirt half the time and show no emotions but I do have feelings and I do...like you." Byakuya coughed, he had reached a stage where there was no going back on what he wanted to say.

Renji looked into his captains beautiful eyes with the predicted shock that Byakuya knew he'd see. "Captain? Erm, can I at least call you Byakuya, since I just gave you a blowjob? I mean how much more personal can you get? Apart from sex, that is." Renji's voice trailed off near the end because he was babbling now. One step at a time.

Captain Kuchiki smiled the tiniest smile possible, his clan would have beheaded him for it."You may call me Byakuya when we are not in the office."

Renji smiled, at first."But, we never see each other at any other time, sir. How will that work?" he said, bowing his head sadly.

Captain Kuchiki was one step ahead of him. He tilted Renji's chin back up to meet his eyes, in fact, he sat staring into Renji's eyes, still massaging the hand that Renji had more or less given up on getting back, not that he wanted it back any time soon. There was a bit more pressure to the man's massage now and Renji had to take a look at his hand to see if it was still intact. "We will have to see each other outside of work then. I believe it is called a 'date' in the world of the living." Byakuya said, with a hint of pink in his fine cheekbones and a sigh of relief.

Renjis eyes popped out of his head."Sir, are you asking me out on a date?!"

"Yes, Renji, I believe I am, " said the captain of cool, smugly.

Renji turned to face his captain. "Then it's a yes, Byakuya," he beamed. "I'd be honoured to go out on a date with you."


End file.
